Time is Fluid
by AriaStark
Summary: Tony finds himself in the year 2261 while messing with the time gem, where he meets Captain Kirk and his crew. SPOILER WARNING for Star trek into darkness and avengers 2.
1. Chapter 1

Avengers and Star Trek Crossover

 **Disclaimer: I do not own avengers or Star trek. I am merely unleashing my imagination.**

 **A/N : The story takes place after Star Trek Into Darkness and somewhere between avengers 2 and avengers 3**

* * *

Prologue.

The Gems. Infinity stones or whatever the hell they are called, Tony was done with them. Something as powerful as those wretched stones of doom shouldn't exist. Life used to be so simple back when taking down illegal arms dealers seemed like the ultimate mission. At least things made sense then. Now the fate of the world rests on some shiny pebbles that he can't pretend to understand and has to give a shit because he is an Avenger.

Tony had to find the time gem and he had to find it fast. The only reason he hadn't lost his mind yet, was because he was warned about this worst case scenario. Warned that he could to be tossed to the year 2261 and meet a man named James T. Kirk, who is the captain of a space mother ship called the Enterprise, which is on a deep space journey to explore the universe. Yup he had to find his suit and the gem, and get the hell back to his time.

* * *

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The Enterprise, in all its glory, warped through space covering years of distance within minutes. Even after a year of deep space, it zoomed through the universe without a glitch. And the crew of said ship worked as efficiently as the ship itself. The deck was buzzing with activity. But the same could not be said about the Captain James T. Kirk, who lounged on his chair like a king on his throne, staring at nothing. He was deep in thought, reminiscing on all he and his crew, his family, had accomplished through the course of their voyage. But he couldn't help feeling let down. Sure they discovered a new species in a different corner of the universe every now and then, a civilization if they were lucky, but most of the time it was just empty space. And Kirk found that boring.

"ETA 2 minutes Captain!" Checkov reported with his usual Russian enthusiasm.

Dragged back to reality, Kirk straightened and said.

"Shields up. Can never be too careful now can we Mr. Sulu?"

"Aye Captain" The pilot of the Enterprise responded.

The familiar tension that the crew felt every time they reached a new destination, started to build up and those 2 minutes passed in a blink of an eye. Sulu was already counting down.

"3...2...1.."

And the Enterprise was greeted to a sun to their left. This lifted Kirk's spirits.

"Okay people, you know the drill. Prepare th-Ah"

Before Kirk could finish,there was a bright flash of blue and the ship was thrown backward caused by an immense explosion in front of it.

Everything after that, was chaos. The officers were yelling reports, Sulu was maneuvering the ship around the debris and other commanders were reporting damages to the helm.

"Are we under attack?" Asked Kirk.

"No, Captain. I detect a discontinuity in spacetime." Reported the Science officer and best friend, Spock from his station.

"Wormhole?"

"It appears to be the case."

"Sulu get us to a safe distance from this place. And scan for any incoming ships. If any pop up, Uhura get ready to hail them immediately." Ordered Kirk.

With expert steering of Mr. Sulu, they managed to get the ship away from the debris. From their current location they got a clear view of the wormhole, which still kept flushing chunks of gravel and metal out of its mouth. Away from immanent danger, the Enterprise watched as wave after wave, things kepts comming through to their dimension, seemingly out of nowhere and getting pulled towards the Sun to their left. But after a few minutes, the wormhole disappeared just as suddenly as it had appeared, minus the light show.

"System shows no ship in sight Captain." Checkov reported.

"Was this a natural phenomenon?" Asked Kirk.

"The readings do not match any type of wormhole created as a byproduct of any dying star. This was clearly artificially created. Sir, the debris mostly constitutes of Earth based materials." Replied Spock.

 _Earth?_

"Sir, you might want to see this. It looks like a humanoid robot." Said Sulu, magnifying the image of the said black and gold robot.

 _This keeps getting weirder._

"Looks mostly intact. Beam it onboard to the Engineering." Pressing the com link, the Captain continued " Mr. Scott you have a package. I need you to crack it open and salvage whatever data you can, Dr. Marcus will be there to assist you." Said Kirk, nodding to Carol who immediately made her move to the elevator.

"What package!? And what the hel- oh wow! That's a beautif-" Kirk disconnected link before his Scottish friend could finish exclaiming at a piece of machinery.

 _Okay. That just happened. Hopefully the robot will give us some answers._

Down in Engineering, Scott had moved the "package" to a better place to study it himself. He couldn't stop marvelling the design. Using gold-titanium was so old school. Ancient even. Components aside, the thing was a beauty. He was so giving it upgrades after he gave Jim all the data it contained

The elevator doors of Engineering opened and Dr. Marcus stepped out and marched to Scott's office. She caught her colleague enthusiastically studying the battered robot. He clearly didn't need her assistance but she supposed Jim wanted the process sped up so he could figure out what just happened.

"Commander" Acknowledged Carol.

"Dr Marcus. Isn't he a beauty?"

Carol couldn't deny that. It was a work of art.

The robot whined and its lights came on making both Carol and Scott jump back in surprise. Then it started to move. Not wanting to get attacked, Carol grabbed Scott and stepped out of the office and immediately put up a force field between them. The robot began to stand with a lot of sparking and twitching but eventually succeeded. Then it let out the most human like groan and swayed but held it's ground and to their utter horror, started to deconstruct. Parts fell on the floor with noisy clangs and within seconds, there was a handsome man with a goatee standing where the robot once stood.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Here's the new chapter and I hope you enjoy it. All mistakes are my own. Feel free to criticise. Also thank you for you reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Silence. And a lot of staring. Scott didn't even bother to shut his gaping mouth, which had become a very comical 'O'. The man with the goatee decided the break eye contact first and looked around, gauging his surroundings with an unreadable expression .

"Who are you?" Asked Carol.

"Where am I?" He asked, completely ignoring her question.

"On board the U.S.S Enterprise." Replied Scott, regaining his composure.

"Wha..What year is it?" He asked hesitantly, almost afraid to know the answer.

"2261." Answered Carol slowly. Time travel wasn't a new concept for them. She looked at Scott and knew he was thinking the same thing.

The man scoffed like he's about to burst out laughing but winced instead. He then turned and looked down at his armor pieces still lying around him. He made a weird gesture with his arm and they assembled together beside him. Carol made a mental note to remember that the armor was encoded to his body and probably had a self-destruct mechanism should it fall in the wrong hands. The nameless man then swayed and used the force field to steady himself, smearing blood on it.

"Where is it? The stone! where is it?" He asked, trying very hard to stay conscious and failing.

"What?" Scott began to question.

"Wher-" That was all the man managed to get out before he crumbled on the floor.

"Call med-bay. Now!" She ordered when Scott didn't move.

He left to get his communication device, all the while cursing people's inability to stay in their respective timelines.

...

The star was very young. Younger than earth's and there were five planets orbiting it with the fourth having traces of ammonia. Kirk had sent a team to study it two hours ago and was waiting for them to report back. He would have gone personally but.. well, there was something more interesting on his ship and he would wake up any minute.

After a few moments of patiently waiting, Bones stepped through the elevator doors.

"Your sleeping beauty is awake. And he is actively flirting with my nurses. Remind you of somebody?" Dr McCoy joked. Kirk smiled and got out of his chair.

"Captain" Said Spock, requesting permission to join him. Kirk's smile widened as he took that one word and that eyebrow twitch as _I'm very excited to know who this man is and how he ended up here. And I want to know Now!_ Kirk's been over-emotionalizing everything that Spock did these days, just for the fun if it.

"So did you find who he is?" He asked Bones as they made their way to the med-bay.

"No. I ran his DNA prints to all known databases. Nothing. It's like he just popped out of nowhere."

 _He did pop out of nowhere._

"His arm is lucky to still be intact thanks to the armor, which is encoded to his body by the way, because of the nanosensors embedded in his body. But get this, he had a heart surgery like about 3 or 4 years ago. Again, no records of it. It's weird though because it looks like he had a 3 inch wide hole drilled into his chest."

"Huh. Scott and Carol are studying the suit. Trying to find anything on our mystery man here."

"How the hell did he even end up here anyway?"

"Wormhole." That was the only explanation Kirk provided.

"Wormhole! Jim! You can't-" Bones started to complain but they had reached the med-bay and Kirk had rushed off towards the bio-bed where the stranger sat, before Bones could finish.

The said stranger was still flirting with the nurse but stopped when he saw them. His right arm was bandaged but he looked fine. Calm. From everything that Carol and Scott had told Jim, it was pretty clear that he was from a different time. But they couldn't tell if he was from the future or past. His armor looked advanced enough and it was made up of an unknown material. Which would mean future but it was coated with a gold-titanium alloy and that was a very old technique to avoid icing. Then there was what Bones said about there being no records of his DNA.

Jim wasn't stupid. He had stationed two guards in the med-bay as a security measure when Bones found no superhuman blood in him. It would have been a dozen if there was. Now, as he stared into those carefree brown eyes of the stranger, he didn't know what to make of it. Either way, he was about to find out.

"My name is Jim Kirk. I'm the captain of this ship. This is Spock, my second in command. And this is Dr. McCoy. He patched you up. What's your name?"

He didn't answer right way.

"Call me Steve." He said offhandedly. Addressing Spock, he said. "Oh I just wanted to say, you're rocking the pointy ears you got there."

"I am Vulcun." Spock stated simply.

"Huh."

"What time are you from?" Asked Jim, cutting right to the chase.

"2017" He answered seriously.

"What! That's it Jim, throw him off board. Now." Bones ordered.

"And I was about to thank you for your hospitality." Steve said sarcastically. "So what? Is time-travel like a thing in the future? Just push a button and bam!?"

"No. How did you get here Steve?" Spock asked almost threateningly. Kirk empathised with him. Last time they came across somebody from a different timeline, Vulcun got destroyed.

"It was an accident."

"You call ending up in 2261 from 2017 an "Accident"? Bones practically growled.

"Yes"

"I suggest you stop lying. I don't believe you understand the gravity of your position. As you might have deduced, our experiences with people from different timelines have been very ...unpleasant. You told us a false name. And you possess a highly weaponized armor which is damaged due to the 'accident ' you claim, that happened. So you have given us no reason to belive that you have no evil agendas to accomplish here."

"Wow. Okay Sherlock. First off, yeah, I lied about my name and I don't plan to share the real one. And the suit, it was built with keeping self preservation as a priority, very much like this ship. As for my agendas, I have only one and that is to get back to my time." Exhaling the frustration away, he addressed Kirk then.

"Look, I get it, you don't trust me. Well I don't trust you guys too. But hey! You haven't stolen my kidneys and I haven't blown your ship. So, that's somewhere we can start on. Right?" When nobody said anything, he went on.

"Where exactly are we?"

"Quadrant 11D Sector LZ677. Uncharted space." Spock answered.

"Never thought this day would come, but could you use a point of reference I know."

"About 67.5 trillion light years from Earth."

"Great." Steve said dejectedly. He turned and glanced at the two guards.

"From all that I have overheard, you guys are clearly on some hardcore space adventure. And you just happened to find me at...quadrant 11D of the universe. All I'm asking, is that you extend your hospitality for a little longer till my suit and I can stand on our feet." Sparing a glance at Bones he continued. "Then you can throw me off board, preferably on a charted planet and we go our separate ways and not bother eachother ever again. Everybody is happy. What ya say?"

After a very long pause, Jim said.

"Okay."

"Captain! I strongly believe you should reconsider thi-" Spock began to protest but Jim continued on.

"But you will be under constant supervision."

"I'm okay with that."

"And we will hold on to the power source of your suit." He added.

"Um. No."

"Like you said, we don't trust you. But I'm willing to let you stay on board and help you fix your suit. You'll get the power source back when the suit is fixed. I'm sorry but like Spock said, your suit is dangerous. And the safety of my crew comes first so, that's the deal."

"Fine" Steve said. "One problem at a time right."

"We could help you get back to your time if you tell us what exactly happened? Something to do with a stone?" Jim asked, hoping this time Steve would budge. But he deflected it as smoothly as possible.

"I was delusional."

* * *

 **tbc**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sorry it's been so long. Was going through a difficult time. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. You get to see how Tony is doing. As always, this chapter is unedited. All mistakes are my own.

* * *

Chapter 3

They gave Tony a room close to the Engineering department so Scott could help him repair the suit, which was given back to him without the arc reactor as promised. His room was nothing fancy; a single bed, a desk, a chair and an attached bathroom. Scott gave him a computer and all the tools he needed. It was pretty easy to figure out that Scott was under orders to find out as much as he could about the armor and "Steve". But Tony didn't mind.

He actually liked the Scottish guy. Mainly because he wouldn't stop fanboying over his suit. He even suggested a few upgrades which Tony planned to surely install.

A week into the future and Tony was loving it. He didn't feel like a prisoner. He was free to leave his room, with armed guards of course. The places restricted to him, he stayed clear. He felt like a wide eyed kid in a theme park. Everything was new to him yet he never felt alienated, even among aliens. It was a fun change to not know how everything worked for once. It was also warming to know that in the future there was intergalactic peace, seeing how the crew comprised of such colourful species and how they were all working together to explore the universe rather than fighting over land or whatever. It was all absolutely amazing. He could almost pretend he was on a futuristic holiday.

Tony closed his eyes and sighed. But then his thoughts drifted to Pepper. And Bruce and everyone else back home. Home where a shit storm was raging.

 _Home.._

 _What am I doing!_

He had to get back. The Gems. Infinity stones or whatever the hell they are called, Tony was done with them. Something as powerful as those wretched stones of doom shouldn't exist. Life used to be so simple back when taking down illegal arms dealers seemed like the ultimate mission. At least things made sense then. Now the fate of the world rested on some shiny pebbles that he can't pretend to understand and has to give a shit because he was an Avenger.

Tony had to find the time gem and he had to find it fast. He was warned about this worst case scenario. Warned that he could be tossed to the year 2261 and meet a man named James T. Kirk, who is the captain of a space mother ship called the Enterprise, which is on a deep space journey to explore the universe. Yup he had to find his suit and the gem, and get the hell back to his time.

The armor lay on the floor, half fixed with the tools. Tony took the faceplate and placed it on the table. Then he magnified the HUD. He was about to do something stupid and he knew it. But he didn't care. He didn't belong in this timeline anyway. So it didn't matter. He had to get back. That was the mission now.

xxxxxxxxxx

Spock did not like the new passenger on board the Enterprise. Which was irrational considering he had done nothing to harm anyone on board. Yet. He kept a close watch on the man. The captain had appointed Mr. Scott to get answers but Spock had appointed himself to survey Steve at the moment. Again. Though he had stayed true to the deal for a week,Spock did not trust him.

The bridge was quite. The Captain and the Doctor were leading teams to study the planets in the system further. They had been gone for about 45 minutes now. But the silence didn't last long.

The computed screen in front of Sulu beeb-ed.

"Sir! We have a ship in warp headed our way … Uh..correction. Multiple ships. I count at least 3." Sulu notified.

"Alert the Captain, Mr. Sulu. And shields up." Turning his chair, Spock said.

"Yes sir."

Suddenly there were 4 identical black ships surrounding the Enterprise.

"What the.."

"Beam us up Spock!" yelled kirk. Once back on the bridge, Kirk demanded.

"What the hell is going on?"

"These ship arrived 45 seconds ago. They have not opened fire nor initiated contact. Most likely pirates" answered Spock calmly, pointing at the screen.

"Hail them." Uhura did.

"This Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise. I request you to Identify yourself."

"Hello there captain. Took you long enough. I was wondering what I would have to do to get your attention." said a robotic voice with no face to put behind it.

"Well you have it now. Who are you?"

"Doesn't matter who we are. You like to call us pirates so let's stick with that. You have something very valuable on your ship. We want it."

"You will have to be more specific. We have a lot of valuables onboard." said Kirk.

"I think you know exactly what I'm asking for. You found it quite recently I believe."

"If you had any idea how we operate, then you would know that we don't negotiate with pirates." Replied Kirk.

"This is not a negotiation Captian. It's more of a " deliver or die " sort of a situation." Said the voice.

"Sir! They have opened fire" Yelled Sulu.

"Fire at will!"

* * *

 **TBC**


End file.
